This ends now
by dragoman12
Summary: ben's ultimate test of strength


my life was perfect I was dating the perfect girl, my cousin just married my best friend, and the stupid news reporter stopped harassing me. my life couldn't go wrong ...

* * *

I didn't know how wrong I was.

* * *

"BEN WAKE UP AND GET IN THERE"

"Got it grampa,"I retorted as I simultaneously slapped the omnitrix,"FAST.. Diamond head, well, I'll work with it."Just then a giant, red, spiked ball dropped from the sky and out walked vilgax."YOU ,you're going back to the null void along with all the other punks that think they can best the plumbers!"

"Well said Ben." Julie complimented.

just then vilgax shot a laser beam going strait through ship into Julie.

that was the final straw

I lost all control daimond shards were flying everywhere but to no avail nothing was working so I slapped the symbol on my chest.

"ULTIMATE DIAMOND HEAD!"

I transformed into a 20ft tall razor sharp mass of pure crystal.

That was when things went my way... Things got ugly... people got hurt...I finally finished him off by encasing him in a diamond shell.

"Now throw that trash into the null where were you during all this."

(even though it's out of series Rook is in this one)

"I was attending to Julie is that not what you would want in a situation like this your father calls her "a keeper" ,so I would assume you would want to keep her, alive that is."

"Julie, I almost forgot thanks Rook."

(over were Julie was)

"JULIE!"

"BEN, Ben I know what you're going to say and this wasn't your fault."

"Julie this was my fau" Ben was interrupted by a pop and a pain on his face.

"BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON THIS WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!"not realizing she was screaming at him and she only used his full name when she wanted his attention,"no one knew how dangerous vilgax was this time, so this was in no way your fault."

"Are you okay?"Ben questioned trying to change the subject.

"yeah, its ship I'm worried about he took the blast for me and then they gave him some pain killers but now he's just kind of oozing on the floor."

"wow"

"Yeah then they had to pick him up with a dust pan and put him in a jar, look." Julie holds up a jar with a liquid mechamorph inside

* * *

Just then vilgax busts out of his diamond prison and attacks Gwen,but she couldn't react fast enough and was vaporized. Vilgax then transforms into a black hole colored pink sucking in hundreds of plumbers and ship's jar.

"SHIP NNOOOOOOOOO!" Julie mourned over the loss of her best friend and pet while her gurney was slowly pulled into the was holding on to her stretcher in an attempt to save his girlfriend... that's when his hand slipped.

* * *

Ben collapsed into the pavement when Kevin grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away,"Ben if I can't do this you're our last hope."

Ben stared in amazement as his best friend and grandfather fought off his arch enemy,but even Kevin and Grampa Max succumbed to the sheer might of vilgax.

* * *

Rook was all he had left and he had been forced to retreat to the plumber base along with Ben. Once they arrived they were placed in a safe room underground this was their conversation.

Ben we need to keep the omnitrix safe from vilgax's clutches.

Rook don't lecture me on this if vilgax gets that far I'll detonate the omnitrix destroying him along with it.

Ben it will not come to that there has to be another way to take care of vilgax permanently, besides that option would destroy you along with vilgax.

I know Rook, you're all I have left ...(Ben's mind trailed off to those he'd lost to vilgax)... Julie...Gwen...Kevin...Granpa Max...Ship.

"BEN TENNYSON I am seriously reconsidering letting you keep my omnitrix."

"Azimuth?"

"Ben you have always found another way: to keep the universe from being destroyed, to keep my father from destroying me when I was a raging Trakustar, stopping Aggregor from absorbing alien-x, defeating ultimate Kevin Levin, defeating the daigon Ben Tennyson there has always been another way and you have always found that way and taken it farther then anyone ever imagined..."

"STOP"

"This ends now"

Ben defeated vilgax at the price of the omnitrix and Azimuth made him a new one Ben then used clock work and brought every one back that vilgax ever harmed...

* * *

there might be a sequel if good reviews.


End file.
